Adjustment devices, including pneumatic and mechanical struts, are used in a number of applications. According to one example, an adjustment device includes a finite number of notches or teeth at which the device may be locked. Specifically, U.S. Publication No. 2006/0000656 teaches a seat having an armrest that is movable to one of a finite number of armrest lengths. Specifically, an operator can pull on an arm position lock release that will move a spring loaded pin from one of a finite number of arm position bores. Once the operator has selected an appropriate armrest length, the operator may release the arm position lock release and allow the pin to reinsert itself within one of the arm bores.
An alternative adjustment device may include a well known gas strut. A gas strut may provide adjustment through a continuous range of positions; however, because a gas strut requires seals, it is susceptible to leaks of pressurized gas during operation. Such pressurized gas leaks, if not addressed, may lead to ultimate failure of the strut.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems set forth above.